Keanehan di liburan Musim Panas
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: "Senjata apa ini?" kata Keroro sambil menunjuk senjata pistol aneh. Kururu melirik senjata mengenaskan tadi lalu bilang "Oh, Itu senjata khusus untuk mendatangkan seseorang dari dunia dimensi lain". Second Keroro CroosOver. Mind to R&R?


A/N: Konnichiwa, Aloha, Hai, Bonjour, Ni Hao, Ciao, Ha-ha hong(?). ketemu lagi dengan Author yang super laknat bin gaje ini XD .kali ini saya bawa fic crossover (tapi belum dichap ini). Karena dipikiran saya Cuma ada 'Keroro' jadi apa boleh buat deh~ D: kalau menurutku, saya lebih suka menulis crossover dibanding satu-satu, jadi bisa dikata saya males kalau nulis dalam satu, gomen! saya juga cuma bisa bikin Genre Humor/Parody, jadi Genre yang lain masih akan usahakan! ^^

Fira : et-dah nih anak curcol lagi, tuh Readers udah nunggu.

Rikka : Oya, aku hampir lupa, kenalkan dia asisten saya disini.

Fira : Konnichiwa, Reasers-san *lambaikan tangan*

Rikka : Ok, langsung mulai saja~

**Disclaimer : intinya! Semua tokoh yang ada dicerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma 'nyulik' mereka aja. Kalau cerita ini asli punya saya!**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**Rate : T+ and T- (?)  
><strong>

**Warning : OOC-ness, lebay, abal, gaje, garing krenyes-krenyes (?), Author dan Asisten sarap nimbrung sembarangan, Typo*semoga tak ada*, kalau gak suka tinggal menekan tombol back!**

**And, Enjoy Please~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Senjata 'buangan' (?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada suatu pagi yang sangat cerah, dihari yang panas ini karena sekarang sedang <span>Musim Panas,<span> Seorang (baca:Alien) sedang melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, yaitu menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang tak harmonis, seperti mencuci, menyapu, mengelap, membersihkan dengan sekali bilas (lho, kok jadi iklan?) err.. disamping itu juga, ternyata eh ternyata.. lebih mirip seorang babu ketimbang rumah tangga.. ck..ck..ck..

"Ge-gero.. kenapa dengan nasib saya~" nih katak ijo malah nyanyi gaje sambil bernasib. "chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya~ " lanjutnya sambil joget ala Briptu Norman, Author langsung speechless plus jawsdrop.

Dasar kau keong racun,

baru kenal udah ngajak **dangdut**.

Ngomong gak sopan santun

Kau anggap **eke orang** Kampung

Keroro—katak ijo tadi langsung sweatdrop mendengar lagu dangdut Keong racun 'plesetan' tadi, yang nyanyinya juga orang banci. bukan sinta ma' jojo. Dilihatnya katak merah aka Giroro yang ternyata lagi nyetel lagu gaje tadi sambil joget-joget gaje. Keroro langsung merinding disko ngeliat Giroro udah OOC parah.

Tiba-tiba, gempa berkekuatan 100 skala richter *buset dah O.O* melanda ruangan itu. Si Keroro yang lagi merinding langsung gelagapan kayak ikan lele. Sedangkan Giroro yang tadi lagi joged-joged bahlul (?) langsung menghentikannya dan berubah lagi menjadi sang lelaki garang dengan cepat *A/N:perubahan yang drastis*

"BO-KE-GAE-RU !" teriak seorang cewek pirang dikuncir dua pendek berambut pink dengan merdu, semerdu suara TOA mesjid belakang rumah Author sembari menuju ke Keroro dengan muka sangar bin bengar (?).

"Astagfirullah, ampuni hamba yang berdosa ini.." ampun Keroro ke cewek tadi sambil sujud-sujud. Tunggu, sejak kapan Alien udah taubat?.

"Kerjaan udah beres belum? Gw mau **pergi** sama Koyuki-chan selama **Seminggu** " Kata Natsumi memberi penekanan disetiap kalimat.

Mendengar ucapan Natsumi tadi, entah si katak ijo itu harus senang, bahagia, tenang, terharu, marah, sedih, yang semua dicampur jadi satu *hah* sementara Natsumi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oh iya, selama aku pergi, pastikan rumah tidak ada kekacauan. Dan juga, jaga Fuyuki baik-baik." Kata Natsumi seperti Ibu yang akan membiarkan anaknya menjaga rumah lalu Ibu itu memberi nasihat agar menjaga rumah dengan baik. Keroro angguk-angguk lalu bertanya "Memang mau pergi kemana, Natsumi-dono?"

"Hmm. cuma menginap dirumah teman di Kyoto. Kenapa? Iri?" ejek Natsumi "Lagian aku juga diajak temanku. Mana bisa aku ajak kamu. Kalau Fuyuki, dia ada proyek gak jelas. Yah, hanya Koyuki yang mau, lagian dia antusias mau ikut. Jadi, apa boleh buat." Sambung Natsumi puanjang lebar. Keroro mengernyitkan dahi tandanya orang pikun—ralat maksudnya bingung plus kesel "Heh? kok gak ngajak aku ini yang imut-imut…" pinta Keroro dengan tampang polos mengalahkan polosnya para uke-uke di anime (?).

Natsumi menatapnya dengan jijay tetapi dalem hati kawaii-banget-pengen-peyuk. Tapi, mana mungkin seorang Natsumi yang sangar bin bengar langsung mengakui didepan Keroro? Mati kutu bisa-bisa. Lanjut ke cerita…

"Ogah!" jawabnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas menusuk.

JLEB DORR

Tepat langsung kena sasaran seperti tertembak AK-47 milik Hiruma (?) dan pisau milik Belphoger (?). yah, satu-satunya cara, Pundung dipojokan sambil bergumam gaje, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek gak dibeliin mainan sama Ibunya-lagi-, Natsumi yang udah bosen ngeliat bokegaeru yang lagi pundung langsung bergegas pergi.

Karena katak ijo kita ini sedang pundung gaje, akhirnya Natsumi pergi juga.

"Ittekimassu"

BLAM

.

.

1 menit : masih pundung

5 menit : masih pundung

30 menit : masih pundung

40 menit : mulai nyeringai tapi masih pundung

1 jam : Author stress, Readers siap-siap bawa golok.

1 jam 10 menit : akhirnya Keroro berdiri juga setelah diancam oleh Author karena takut dibacok sama Readers.

Muncul seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang imut bin amit tandanya si katak ijo ini punya rencana yang aneh-aneh di otaknya yang tak terbatas, bisa dibilang perasaan tak enak *Mois mode*

.

.

Kemana sebenarnya Keroro menuju? Saat ini Author sedang mengintai sambil membawa handycam. Lalu, tempat manakah yang dituju si katak laknat—ralat ijo ini aka Keroro. Tetap bersama kami hanya di Silet *gaya ala Feny rose*

~Gero-Gero-Gero~**  
><strong>

**Lab Kururu..**

Entah kenapa tempat tadi sangat tak asing bagi para Readers yang udah baca manga Keroro ampe vol 15, terus nonton Animenya dari episode 1 sampai episode 358 yang tak lupa movienya 1 sampai 5. Kalau belum tonton, segera tonton tuh anime! Kudu wajib! *Readers:WOY! KOK MALAH PROMOSI!* *Author:HIE. Gomen..* balik kecerita yang sesungguhnya. Saat ini, Keroro masih mengahadap ke pintu yang lebih mirip pintu Neraka.

GLEK. Keroro menelan ludah terlebih dahulu lalu memanjatkan doa agar selamat dunia akhirat surga neraka hidup mati. Karena yang dihadapinya adalah si professor sinting, gila, miring *dihajar Kururu* dan jangan lupa tawa laknatnya yang terlaknat hampir diseluruh jagad Anime (?) kadang mesum kaya' Jiraiya yang ada di Naruto. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah meremehkannya! Karena dia ini sangat '**jenius**', jadi sangat bermanfaat untuk kelangsungan proses menguasai pekopon. Akan tetapi—lagi, sifat '**licik**' yang hampir menyamai kelicikan Reborn si home tutor Tsuna inilah yang membuat orang yang disekitarnya harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Balik ke asal muasal fic ini dimulai. Akhirnya Keroro langsung masuk setelah suara TOA Keroro yang nyolong dari mesjid belakang Author untuk menyuruh Kururu makan Kare yang baru aja dibuat sama Agni, itu pun juga disuruh Kururu sebelumnya. Karena kata Kururu kare buatannya Agni memang maknyus. lalu kembali membaca komik Kuroshitsuji yang dicolong dari kamar Keroro *A/N:sejak kapan Keroro punya yang begituan?*. Keroro sweadropped. Yah, setelah permintaan laknat tadi. Dia patuh aja. Selanjutnya bayangkan saja imajinasi kalian. *dihajar Readers* bercanda kok *Readers: Jayus banget!* akan saya jelaskan cepat lambat kok. he..he..he *Author ditendang Kururu*

"Kururu~ main yuuk~" ajak Keroro setelah memasuki pintu sembari menuju ke kursi Kururu.

"Ogah!" kata Kururu singkat, padat, dan tak jelas. Karena kalau pake kata 'menusuk' bisa pundung lagi berjam-jam.

Keroro gak peduli dengan ucapan Kururu tadi karena tertarik dengan sebuah senjata aneh. Karena penasaran, dia bertanya "senjata apa itu?" sambil menunjuk senjata pistol aneh yang tergeletak mengenaskan di meja.

Kururu melirik senjata mengenaskan tadi lalu bilang "Oh, Itu senjata khusus untuk mendatangkan seseorang dari dunia dimensi lain. Yah, kalau kau bosan bertemu dengan orang dunia ini." Kata Kururu panjang lebar sambil ngupil "Lagian itu juga belum dicoba. Keberhasilan 50 banding 50"

Keroro angguk-angguk sambil ber oh-ria. Lalu Kururu melanjutkan 'invasi' nya.

Jeda.

"Aku coba ya!" kata Keroro sambil mengambil pistol mengenaskan tadi, melihat ke setiap inci pistol itu. "Gimana cara pakainya?"

"Caranya diputar, dijilat, diceburin" kata Kururu ngelantur seperti Author *Kururu:sialan lo Author!* *Author:gomen, salah scritp.*

Kita ralat dialog tadi.

"tarik pelatuknya. Tembak sesukamu tentunya keruangan kosong" jawab Kururu layaknya tukang instruksi. Keroro membentuk 'O' yang lebih gede tandanya ngerti dengan muka innosen.

Sebelum menembak, Keroro sedikit canggung.

Pertama: Takut dimarahi Natsumi kalau terjadi hal aneh ketika ia pulang. Tapi, kan' selama beberapa minggu dia tidak ada di rumah. Jadi kalau ada kejadian aneh, Kururu bisa menghilangkan jejak bukti (meski dengan perintahan Kururu terlebih dahulu ).

Kedua: Aki Hinata—mama Natsumi dan Fuyuki juga sedang tidak ada dirumah selama beberapa minggu-juga. Jadi, tak ada masalah.

Ketiga: Fuyuki mungkin bakal setuju. Jadi, dia meminta perestuan penembakan mati terorois indonesia—ralat maksudnya mencoba senjata gaje bersama Fuyuki.

Sepertinya kecanggungan tadi tidak berakibat buruk setelah dipikirkan tadi (meskipun yang pertama harus diwaspadai).

Sfx: Hening..

"Mau coba dimana?" Tanya Kururu memecah keheningan, mendengar pertanyaan dari Kururu tadi Keroro langsung jawab "Mungkin aku coba bareng Fuyuki-dono," lalu berlari ke pintu luar sembari menenteng senjata na'as tadi. Kururu cuma ber-khu-khu-khu 'ria.

~Khu-Khu-Khu~

"Fuyuki-dono. Lihat apa yang kutemukan." Seru Keroro sembari membuka pintu kamar Fuyuki adiknya Natsumi.

CKLEK

Setelah melihat ada orangnya—lagi main laptop sambil makan err.. pisang-?- , Keroro langsung nutup pintu dengan pelan. Tanpa tak sengaja kulit pisang yang berada didepan menuju kedalam tersebut terinjak oleh Keroro sehingga Keroro jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

DUARR

POFF

Tanpa disengeja—lagi, Keroro menembak pistol tadi dengan posisi tengkurap. Seketika muncul asap pink yang menyelubungi kamar Fuyuki. Fuyuki yang sedang asyik-asyiknya langsung terganggu dengan asap tadi sambil batuk-batuk. Keroro langsung terkaget melihat orang yang muncul dari asap tadi melalui tembakan tadi "Ge-Gero!"

Siapakah 'korban' nyasar yang muncul pertama?

**TBC aka TuBerColusis (?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Omake 1**

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Giroro? lalu, apakah Giroro mendengar kepergian Natsumi selama seminggu? kita lihat jawabannya XD

.

setelah Giroro mematikan lagu dangdut gaje tadi setelah mendengar panggilan , maksudnya Natsumi yang udah tereak dengan suara TOA.

"Tch, padahal lagi joged!" umpatnya kesal sambil memposisikan dirinya ke semula setelah mematikan radio yang udah na'as, lalu, dilemparnya ke sungai ciliwung (?)

DRRT

tiba-tiba telepon (yang bentuknya kaya' bom asap) langsung berbunyi dengan nyaring, tapi bagi Giroro terasa geli *hah* .lalu, diangkatnya telephon tadi.

CKLIK

"Disini orang Ganteng. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata Giroro dengan Pede gilenya. Author sampai muntah dengernya.

orang disebrang yang lagi telephone Giroro langsung Sweadrop "Amang apa peduli gue" katanya tak peduli lalu mengubah topik "Ehm. begini, kau dipanggil oleh komandan tertinggi. **Segera**"

mendengar ucapan tadi, Giroro langsung mengemas barang dengan cepat "Lalu, perlu diberitahu oleh-"

"Kagak usah! **langsung** kesini!" Perintah si penelepon tadi memberi penekanan pada kata 'langsung'

"O-oke" jawab Giroro pasrah.

TIT TUT (?)

setelah mematikan Telepon yang tak jelas dari siapa, tapi tak digubris Giroro. lalu, langsung pergi begitu saja. menurut perkiraannya, pasti bakal lama. 'selamat tinggal, my honey bunny sweaty~' batin Giroro yang pastinya untuk Natsumi. "Hatchi.." Natsumi bersin-bersin. 'feel gue gak enak nih..'

.

bisa dikatakan kalau Giroro pergi menjalankan misi. :D

.

~Gero-Gero-Gero~

**Omake 2**

saat Kururu menyuruh Keroro untuk membawakan kare buatan Agni.

.

saat Keroro sedang membaca Shonen Sunday *majalah komik kesukaan Author XD* sambil ngemil star fruit (kira-kira buah Belimbing), sambil menirukan gaya-gaya aneh yang tentunya pasti dianggap kaya' orang gila.

"Khu..khu..khu.., pasti enak nih makan Kare itu" gumam Kururu sambil baca komik Kuroshitsuji vol 5. Keroro sweatdrop ngeliat Kururu lagi bicara sendiri kaya' orgil, tapi karena penasaran apa yang dibaca Kururu, akhirnya Keroro deketin aja kaya' pengen PeDeKaTe (?)

"Baca apaan, Kur?" tanya Keroro basa-basi ke Kururu.

Kururu langsung jawab "Oh, gue lagi ngidam Kare nih." keroro swetdrop. Kururu lanjut lagi, "Bawain Kare ini dong~" ucapnya dengan nada memelas dengan pasang tampang kawaii. Keroro muntah-muntah ngeliat tampang 'menjijikan' nya Kururu. Author muntah darah.

"Ogah!" ucap Keroro dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas menolak.

Kururu langsung pasang wajah menakutkan "Kalau lo gak mau. lo tau sendiri akibatnya.. khu..khu" ancam Kururu.

GLEK. Keroro nelen ludah. Kururu masih ketawa laknat, menunggu sang komandan katak ijo itu setuju.

30 menit kemudian. akhirnya Keroro mau juga disuruh Kururu. tapi, ada satu yang lupa, yaitu...

"GIMANA CARANYA KESANA, DODOL!"

"Yeh, tinggal pergi ke LONDON. lo udah tinggal ambil kesana. Gue udah telepon dia," jawab Kururu sambil menelepon. 'sejak kapan tuh anak udah telepon' batin Keroro tentunya sambil sweatdrop. lalu mengangguk kepala tandanya orang ngerti. "KALO UDAH TAU, BURU PERGI SANA" kata (baca:tereak) Kururu ngusir tuh katak ijo. Keroro langsung ngambil langkah seribu, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya Eyeshield 21(?).

-skip-

setelah perjalanan yang memakan tenaga banyak. apalagi banyak jebakan gaje selama perjalanan. belum para fangirl yang pengen peyuk-peyuk Keroro, dia juga lupa pake anti barier. lalu juga tersesat. ketemu bajak laut Somalia. ketemu Gayus. Ketemu Justin Biebier, terus foto-foto. ketemu William-Kate lagi bulan madu *hah?* .lalu, sampai di Londen-pun bukannya ketemu Agni, malah ketemu club sepakbola Arsenal sama Chealsea lagi maen bola, Keroro yang liat-liat langsung kegebok bola. akhirnya **Berhasil!** dia ketemu Agni! Keroro langsung joged-joged ala Dora 'we did it!' .Agni jawsdrop. setelah joged gaje, Agni langsung diseret dengan tidak elitnya menuju dapur. entah apa yang mereka lakukan selama masak Kare.

.

-setelah nyampe di tempat semula-

"Nih, udah gue bawa!" kata Keroro sambil menyodorkan Kare buatan Agni ke Kururu. langsung dicoba tuh Kare.

"MAK NYUS!" kata Kururu dengan lebaynya kaya' orang lagi syuting kuliner. 'Alhamdulillah, dah. gue bebas!' batin Keroro sambil joged-joged.

"Lain kali gue suruh lo lagi" kata Kururu masih sambil makan kare. seketika itu Keroro langsung bergumam 'NO' sekeras-kerasnya.

.

itulah sebabnya. ckckck. poor you Keroro

* * *

><p>Rikka: "kok endingnya ngegantung gitu sih?"<p>

Giroro : "Baka Author! Bukannya lo yang nulis?"

Fira : *angguk2*

Rikka : "oh iya yah.." *tampang sok polos*

Fuyuki : "kok dialogku dikit sih? Apa pula makan err.. Pisang?"

Rikka : "kan' biar menambah ketegangan suasana~" XD

Fira : 'apa pula nih Author sarap?'

Keroro : "terus gimana tuh' fanfic laen yang belum dikerjain."

Rikka : "Gomen! Saya masih ngadet nih pikiran. Belum punya ide.." T_T

All : 'halah, banyak alesan'

Fira : "udah mbak. tutup aja langsung"

Rikka : "Ok. Review ya. See you in next chapter" ;D

Fira : "Review Review Review~" *gaya tukang abang jualan*


End file.
